1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blocking and tackling dummy used for teaching desirable football skills to athletes during practice. More specifically, this invention relates to a practice dummy which is rugged and lightweight, and which contains electronic circuitry providing immediate positive feedback to a player who blocks or tackles the dummy in a preferred zone between the knees and waist, but will not respond when hit above the waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years coaches have struggled with the problem of getting inexperienced or young athletes to block and tackle in a good, low football position. The natural tendency of a young player is to stand up when coming out of a three point stance, or to hit high when tackling. The present invention uses positive reinforcement in the form of a buzzer or a simulated human voice which sounds when the dummy is hit properly in order to assist young players to eliminate bad habits and develop consistency in repeating proper techniques of blocking and tackling. The players will be more likely to repeat in a game situation the techniques performed repeatedly in practice.